Spirit
by Darkwing45
Summary: In a fantasy world, far beyond the four clans around the lake, lives three clans. These three clans have always been divided by their powers. Some cats can fly, some can freeze objects, some can breathe underwater. But what happens when the fragile balance between these clans is broken when a cat with more than one power is born?
1. Prologue

**Skyclan**

Cats born with wings, have the ability to fly.

**Waterclan**

Cats with long, scaly fish tails. They are able to breathe underwater.

**Iceclan**

Cats able to freeze anything.

* * *

Whitestar sat on the cold, stone ground. He stretched out his wings to keep them from cramping. He didn't want his wings to give out, the last thing he wanted to do is walk home on such a cold night. Next to him sat a beautiful brown queen from his clan. She was sitting and admiring her swollen belly that carried, not only her, but his kit. To the other side sat Lilystar, the gentle she-cat leader of Iceclan. They sat in silence, waiting for the last members arrive.

Finally, when the moon was highest in the sky a gray tom appeared at the cave entrance.

" Troutstar" Whitestar hissed "It's about time you showed up, considering that you were the one to call this meeting I presumed you'd be here first".

Troutstar said nothing, he walked inside the cave and sat down next to the other leaders. He pointed at the she-cat next to Whitestar.

" You brought her?"

Whitestar instinctively put his tail protectively around his mate.

"Yes I did. If your making such outrageous claims about my kit, surely the mother should be present." Whitestar replied. He spread out his wings, something cats from Skyclan usually did to look bigger and more intimating.

Troutstar huffed out in frustration "You still think I'm making this up. Come on Whitestar think! Why would I make up a story like this. My medicine cat had a message from Starclan".

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost" Lilystar spoke up.

"Well this mouse brain here" Whitestar spat, staring straight at Troutstar "says that his medicine cat got a message from Starclan".

Tourtstar sighed and turned away from Whitestar "Mapleleaf received a message. Saying that a very special cat will be born from a leader. Unfortunately, that's all the information we got." He swished his fish tail "Typical Starclan to be so vague".

Whitestar hissed "That's not what you told me!"

"Please calm down, Whitestar" Lilystar plead then turned to Troutstar "What did you tell him?"

Troutstar suddenly looked hesitant "The next night I received a prophecy. This 'special cat' will be the light of a black sea" Troutstar recited the words of the prophecy "But beware, this cat will more power than any cat from any clan."

Lilystar sighed, she looked down at the small boulder in front of her. She placed her paw on it and slowly froze. Using her powers always helped her calm down.

Turning the near frozen stone with her paws she asked "So what now? If this is true what does this mean for our clans?"

"It means nothing, because he is lying" Whitestar hissed.

His mate suddenly closed her eyes "Whitestar"

Everyone ignored her "Why would I make up something like this?"

"Whitestar"

"Maybe you just want to give my clan a bad name. You have been dangerously close to our borders lately. Your probably trying to turn Iceclan against us."

"Whitestar!"

"What, Bumblecloud"

Bumblecloud let out a hiss of pain and doubled over "I think the kit coming!" Ever cat's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" just as Whitestar asked a splat of blood came out of her. Lilystar immediately took charge, she lied the queen on the ground.

"Oh my Starclan" Lilystar screamed.

"What?" Whitestar asked. He still sat where he was, too shocked to move. A rush of emotions took over. His kits weren't due for another moon! He wasn't sure how to deal with this._This was supposed to happen in a nursery, with a trained medicine cat. _

_"_I-I see a head" Lilystar stuttered in disbelief.

More emotions surfed through Whitestar "That's impossible, it can't happen that fast" The second he found out Bumblecloud was pregnant, he went ahead and learned all that he could for this moment. So he knew that seeing a head this early wasn't a good sign.

"How long were in labor?" He asked, approaching his mate.

"Only just now" she managed to huff out. She let out a shriek and more blood poured onto the floor. Whitestar padded next to her and lick her forehead tryong to calm her down.

"Okay, Bumblecloud I need you to push" Bumblecloud grunted and pushed with all her might.

And with that the kit came out, the quickest any cat was ever born. But that wasn't as shocking as what came next. With a thick cover blood covering the newborn, they could see nothing wrong with the tiny she-cat. But when she was cleaned up...

What did I tell you?" Troutstar huffed "Look at it, she's a freak of nature! She has to be apart of the prophecy"

Lilystar slowly guided the kit to her mother's belly, Lilystar herself in disbelief. Whitestar stepped away from his mate and turned his head, he couldn't bear to look at his daughter. She was a white she-cat with little black paws and black wings, but what stood out was the long slimy tail that sprang behind her.

"Wings and a tail"Whitestar whispered as if saying it out loud would help him understand, it didn't.

"I told you!" Troutstar mocked.

Whitestar clawed the earth in angry, to have a tail like that meant he wasn't the father. All those moons of anticipation, of hope, of wonder, of love for his mate, all lies.

"Shut up!" Whitestar screamed in fury, tears welling up in his eyes"Your clan is nothing but liars. Prepare you flea-bitten ass for some pain if you don't stop targeting Skyclan.

Lilystar shook her head, the area below her freezing "A cat born like this, what will happen to her?"

Bumblecloud watched the cats around her in horror. This wasn't how her daughter was supposed to come in to this world. Listen to her father's harsh words. The kit let out a pitiful wail, but Bumblecloud didn't know what to do. Gathering all her strength she keep herself from crying and smiled at her new-born.

"Welcome to the world, Spiritkit"


	2. Chapter 1

**Spirit**

**Chapter 1**

"Tell me again why you named me Spiritkit" Spiritkit looked up at her mother. The two she-cats were bundled up in their nest in the nursery. The sun had just risen, casting the first marks of dawn. Bumblecloud purred at her kit's voice. She rolled over revealing her tender belly. She turned her head so she could face he kit.

"Well I used to believe that the best thing that happens in any cats' life is when they die and join Starclan as a spirit. But I was wrong, being pregnant with you was the best thing ever" Spiritkit lied her on her mother's belly. Bumblecloud put her wing on Spiritkit, wrapping her in a world of feathers and fur.

" I could feel you moving inside me, we were one being. Whitestar was so proud of my swollen belly, everyone sent me congratulates and plenty of love. The name Spiritkit just came to me, it was your name before you were even born."

Wrapped in warmth, listening to her mother voice. She wished it could like this the rest of her life. Maybe if was a normal kit, she could have such pleasures. But she was born the most hideous cat you'd ever seen. Spiritkit looked down at her blue scaly fish tail.

_"A kit born with a tail and wings, she can't be apart of Skyclan"_

_" Get that Waterclan scum away form my kits!"_

Spiritkit sighed and curled up closer to her mother. She let the comfort and warmth over take her completely. He paw steps were approaching the nursery. Not a surprise, he came over ever morning. Her mother's body tighten with worry. He paw steps got closer and closer, until Spiritkit felt his presence right beside the nest. Her world of comfort was broken, by him. By her father.

"Good morning Bumblecloud, just wanted to check out how its going. Raising a Waterclan kit must be hard" he meow was flat "I bet you wish her father would help you out".

Bumblecloud ears flatten, tears started to well up in her eyes "For the last time, you are the father Whitestar!" Spiritkit looked away, she couldn't stand to see her mother cry.

Whitestar rolled his eyes "Yeah I know that, our tails are so similar" he spat sarcastically "Just admit you cheated on me and sleep around with some Waterclan warrior, you slut!"

"Whitestar please don't say things like that around our daughter" her voice sounded strained and desperate._Please make it stop, please just leave us alon Whitestar!_

"OUR daughter? You mean YOUR daughter" Whitestar hissed "Don't you dare blame this thing on me. It was your stupid actions that caused this problem. Now you alone must fix it."

Spiritkit pushed closer to Bumblecloud body, but her mother pushed her away "Go outside and play. Me and Whitestar, need to talk" Spiritkit got up slowly, hesitant to leave her mother behind. She stalked out of the nursery and to the camp.

Skyclan is located in a huge ravine. The nursery, medicine cat den, and elder's den is at the very bottom of the ravine. The other dens are made on ledges and cave ins higher up. The only way to reach them or the exit is to fly.

Spiritkit jumped up and fluttered about a mouse length above the ground, then slowly fell back down. She couldn't wait until she was old enough to fly. She couldn't wait to get far away from here: away from the constant stares, the ugly words being thrown around her, the tears of mother, and her father's crude screams. if only she could leave now.

Looking around, Spiritkit found the hollow to be empty. Most cats were on border patrols or hunting. The only cats here now was Sparrowkit and Darkkit. The two brothers were five moons old, three moons older than here, and were the only kits in the clan besides Spiritkit. She was reluctant to join them though. Their mother was Petalstorm and she forbid Spiritkit to come close to her kits.

But Spiritkit didn't see or scent the annoying she-cat anywhere. Seeing that she was in the clear she went up to the kits.

"Um, hello" she started timidly "Can I play with you?"

Sparrowkit immediately shook his head, but Darkkit gaze soften and he gave Spiritkit a smile.

"Yeah sure, we were just playing hunter and mouse."

"I just remembered"Sparrowkit suddenly mewed "I told Petalstorm I'd help her clean the nursery." He then dashed off to the safety of the nursery.

Spiritkit ducked her head in embarrassment. She didn't mean to get in the way of their fun.

"Aw, we didn't need him anyway" Darkkit spat in anger "He didn't want to play the leaf game, but now I have you to play with."

Spiritkit lifted head up, feeling hopeful "Leaf game?"

"Yeah, its my favorite game. Look up at the trees" he instructed.

Looking up the ravine, Spiritkit saw the trees that hung over the edge. The wind stole their precious leafs and carried them down the ravine, painting the camp in shades of orange and red.

"The goal is to snatch the leafs right out of the air" Darkkit explained. Then, as if on cue, a red leaf spiraled down above the kits' heads. Both them jumped up, but because he was bigger, Darkkit was able to get it first. With a leaf in his mouth, he pointed with his paw at a another leaf hurtling towards earth.

Spiritkitnodded, then did a flutter/jump to get it. With the leaf in her jaw, Spiritkit stood up straight, feeling awfully proud of her achievement. But good feelings never seemed to last long in Spiritkit's life.

"Darkkit!" Came a hiss from thenursery. Turning around, she spotted Petalstorm with Sparrowkit beside her._You got to be kidding me, the little booger told his mom!_ Spiritkit watched in fury as Darkkit went to his mother. Trailing out of the nursery, behind Petalstorm, came a furious Whitestar.

He stomped out of the nursery with his fur on end and his feathers ruffled. Once in the clearing he spend his wings apart, ready yo take off. Good Spiritkit thought leave my mother alone and never come back.

"Wait" also from the nursery, Bumblecloud jumped out just in time to stop him.

"What, what could you possibly want!" Spiritkit's heart sank. The weren't going to fight her, were they? Not in front of Petalstorm, Darkkit, Sparrowkit, and anyone else that happens to hear.

"Why can't you believe me, after everything we went through!" Bumblecloud cried "You promised we'd be mates forever!"

"Stop" Spiritkit voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"You can blame this on me, you cheating whore!"

"Stop!" This time Spiritkit screamed loud enough for everyone in camp to , the strangest sensation climbed down her legs. She gasped at the sudden feeling, it came without warning. She felt like she'd just fell of a ledge and all the wind had been knocked out of her.

In fear and pain, Spiritkit closed her eyes waiting for it to be over. A burning sensation burst in her paws, they felt like they were on fire. But soon the hot was replaced with a chilling cold and the whole thing stopped abruptly. Open her eyes again see saw her mother and father staring at her in horror. She glanced down at her paws to see if they really were on fire. Below her paw she saw ice where the would ground once been. Her jaw dropped in confusion, she couldn't understand what just happened. But then, it finally dawned on her.

_I not only have the power of Skyclan and Waterclan, but also Iceclan. I truly am a freak of nature._


End file.
